1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device is a self-emission type display device that includes a pixel electrode, an opposite electrode, and an organic emissive layer interposed between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode, wherein when a positive voltage and a negative voltage are applied to the electrodes, light is emitted from the organic emissive layer, thereby forming an image.
A pixel defining layer is formed on an edge of the pixel electrode and surrounds the pixel electrode. The pixel defining layer surrounds each pixel to form a boundary defining each pixel as an independent entity, and prevents short circuits due to direct contact between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode at the edge of the pixel electrode.
However, in order to manufacture the structure described above, in the related art, the pixel electrode is patterned and then the pixel defining layer is patterned. Thereafter, the organic emissive layer and the opposite electrode are sequentially formed. Accordingly, the pixel electrode and the pixel defining layer are formed using different mask processes, which makes the manufacturing process a complicated process. That is, one mask is used to form the pixel electrode and another mask is used to form the pixel defining layer on the pixel electrode, so that two mask processes are needed to form the pixel electrode and the pixel defining layer.